Leashed Dog Pack (Survivors Tale)
The Leashed Dog Pack are the main pack in Survivors: The Voyage of the Leashed Dogs. They used to be nomads, roaming different areas in search of their longpaws, but the event found a home in an abandoned longpaw den near an ocean. The pack mainly consist of former Leashed Dogs that were abandoned by the humans, as well as a few stray dogs that lived in the wild that joined them. = Members(In Order of Rank) Alpha: # King- huge muscular wolf-dog with white and gray fur, thick fur, a long tail, wide muzzle, pointed ears and bright blue eyes (breed: wolf-dog) Beta: # Trapper- medium light brown muscular and white colored short furred male Fight dog with a thick tail (breed: pit bull) Hunters: # Charlie- yellow and white furred male Chase dog with smooth hair (breed: beagle/lab mix) # Nicky- gray colored male Farm Dog with thick fluffy fur, black spots, white under belly, and with docked tail (breed: Australian shepherd) # Vert- big black colored long harried male Fight Dog (breed: German Shepard) # Bubbles- black female Farm Dog with white patches (breed: border collie/golden retriever mix) # Abby- white short-harried female dog with blunt face (breed: bull terrier) # Scooter- small brown and white furred male swift-dog (breed: Italian greyhound) # Cody- large light brown and black furred male Fight Dog (breed: German shepherd) # Scotty- medium size white male dog with black spots (breed: Dalmatian) # Little John- large young muscular male dog with smooth pale fur (breed: Bullmastiff) # Daisy- tall light brown and black colored female dog with wiry fur (breed: Airedale terrier) # Ariel- small light brown female dog with smooth fur and wrinkled face (breed: Puggle) # Penny- small female dog with wiry brown and black fur (breed: Yorkshire terrie) # Elsie- long red furred female chase dog with tall legs and long tail (breed: golden retriever/Irish setter mix) # Butter- female Farm dog with long light brown, black, and white fur (breed: golden retriever/Australian shepherd mix) Patrol Dogs: # Dolly- light brown and white long furred fecmale Farm Dog (breed: rough coated collie) # Daniel- large muscular male tan and black Fierce dog with blunt face and stubby tail (breed: Rottweiler) # Mishka- red and white colored thick furred female dog (breed: Alaskan husky) # Peach- female fight dog with droopy ears and tan and black fur (breed: beagle/German shepherd mix) # Betty- big black and white female Fight Dog with wrinkled face, docked tail, and cropped ears (breed: boxer) # Waves- young black and white shaggy furred farm dog with stubby tail (breed: poodle/ Old English sheepdog mix) # Butch- black and tan male Fierce Dog with blunt face, stubby tail, and with a deformed paw (breed: Rottweiler) # Tank- young black and tan male Fierce Dog (breed: doberman pincher) # Princess- tall white female dog with bushy fur (breed: standard poodle) # Tadpole- young tan and white furred female dog (breed: Cocker spaniel/miniature pincher mix) # Vandal- a black and white long furred male dog with bushy tail (breed: papilllon) # Leo- massive male dog with long light brown and black fur (breed: leonoberger) # Rossie- small reddish fur female dog with bushy fur and curved tail (breed: Pomeranian) # Dandelion- black and white female Farm dog with long fur and stubby tail (breed: border collie/Australian shepherd mix) Omega: # Maxi- small white colored long haired dog with bushy tail (breed: Chihuahua) Home and Territory The Leashed Pack's home is in an abandoned house surrounded by a huge forest. The house is old and shattered by the Big Growl, but is stable enough so that it wouldn't fall over. Inside the house is are and upstairs and downstairs are with a kitchen and some furniture. The forest is filled with trees and bushes and a river follows near the house. The Alpha and Beta live and sleep in a room upstairs that used to be the master bedroom, the hunters sleep and live in another large room that used to be two children's rooms, the patrol dogs sleep and live in a room that was a living room, and the Omega and other low ranking dogs sleep and live in the kitchen with their supplies. Rules and Duties When it comes to eating food and prey, King has Penny and Vandal sort out the food to make sure that all dogs get an equal amount of food. Although most of the prey they eat is wild prey, they will occasionally eat some of the human food they find that is edible, but normally they save human food for later. For hunting, the hunter dogs split into three groups of four usually lead by Charlie, King, or Bubbles. Two of the groups will go out hunting for wild prey while the last group searches for human food they can eat. The hunters hunt one time during the day and another time before the sun goes down. For patrolling the territory, the patrol dogs split into two groups either lead by Trapper, Dolly, or Daniel. One group will go out and patrols the borders of their territory while the other stay close and defends the home base. If their is a threat, depending on how dangerous it is, either team will send one of their members back for help from the other team, while the rest investigate the threat. When it comes to punishments, usually, King would either take away a section of food from the punished dog or have them do the Omega jobs for a whole day. when it comes to intruders, at first the Leashed-dog pack is hostile to the newcomers if they sees it threatens the pack, but if they are posing no threat they will let the intruder pass but will give them a warning. When it comes to Fierce Dogs, although most of the pack dislikes Fierce Dogs for their brutal nature and not showing any mercy towards other animals, some believe that not all Fierce Dogs are evil and some have good in them King has all of their pack-mate do the Great Howl during a full moon and makes sure that their pack-mates are always doing their jobs properly. No dog is allowed to slack of while they are doing their duty. Relationships with the Pack * King's mate is Dolly * Trapper's mate is Abby * Cody's mate is Peach * Maxi's mate is Rossie * Charlie's mate is Bubbles * Tank and Dandelion eventually become mates